1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive for a cylinder of a rotary press, which has cylinder segments which can be driven and rotated independently of one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,630 shows a drive for folding cylinders of a folder of a rotary press, in detail a blade cylinder, a pin folding blade cylinder, a folding jaw cylinder and a gripper cylinder having a drive connection via spur gears and being driven mechanically in series. The pin folding blade cylinder and the folding jaw cylinder are in each case configured as two-part cylinders, as they are known, that is to say they comprise cylinder segments which are nested in each other and can be rotated with respect to each other. The cylinder segments bear systems, for example folding blades or folding jaws, which, in the event of an adjustment of the folder, can be adjusted in terms of their circumferential spacing from adjacent systems. In this way, for example, the pre-fold can be adjusted or a format adjustment can be carried out. The adjustment of the cylinder segments is carried out by means of planetary gear mechanisms.
In the case of this folder, the outlay on mechanisms is high. In addition, rotational flank play in the drive adds up.
U.S. 2002/119,877 likewise shows a folder, in the case of which the pin folding blade cylinder and the folding jaw cylinder have mutually rotatable cylinder segments. The cylinder segment bearing the pins is driven by a dedicated motor, and the cylinder segment bearing the folding blades and the cylinder segment bearing the folding jaws are driven by a further motor, the two latter segments having a drive connection via spur gears. This drive is also subject to an outlay on mechanisms.